Pantheon Volume 1
by mustfang
Summary: This is a story about a hero that me and my friends made. This takes place in DC Comics Universe New 52. It will feature the Teen Titians, Red Hood and the Outlaws, Young Justice (Kinda Sorta), and any other teen super heroes I feel nessary. Basicaly, the teens get to step up and the save the world instead of always being "SideKicked" by The Justice league, Feedback please! Enjoy!


Prologue

This war, it will break out soon. The Titans are ready, but are my fellow gods? There are thirteen of us major gods, and all of those thousand minor gods. The Titans, our fathers, our more prepared and stronger.

I've told my brother poseidon to gather his strongest Atlanteans. As they are mere mortals, but strong ones at that. My son, Ares has gathered the best immortal weapons, he is ready for the war. Lastly, definitely not least, my brother Hades has gathered an army of the dead, to defend Mount Olympus.

As I look around the shiny gold walls of my home, I wonder what happened to the perfectly world I owned. Worse, what will it look like when we lose, and the Titans will forever rule the land again. As I scratch my long, silver beard with my muscular hands, I decided not to think too deeply of it.

"Master Zeus," A small, female child said, "my Amazons have stocked the defenses to Mount Olympus." Why Artemis, the goddess of hunting, chose to appear like a mortal child was beyond me.

"Thank you, Artemis." I said stubbornly, I told her to keep those damn amazons out of this, but of course, she did not listen. She ran out of the room. Clever choice.

"Uhh Master Zeus?" A tall, athletic man with a winged hat said, "A woman would like to talk to you, she says it's to help with the war."

"A woman, you say, Bring her in" I said, we were desperate for help, why not take a chance. As Hermes ran out of the room, a tall, dark robed woman with magical essence floating around her walked in

"So, Zeus, looks like you need some help" The odd woman said tauntingly, "Please, you can't tell me you expect to win with Atlanteans, Amazons, and dead warriors?"

"That's Master Zeus to you, and who in Hades are you" I said, stubbornly.

"Should I feel ashamed you don't know me? My name is Hecate, goddess of magic, the mortals fear my power, but they don't worship me"

"So, uh, Hecate, what is it you think you could possibly aid in with the war?"

"You major gods are alway so rude. Anyway, we are lacking something that could help win this war."

"As the king of the gods, I'm not easy to fool, Hecate. How do I know you're not up to something?"

"Oh please, we all know what would happen if the titans won, and you would do anything to prevent it." she persuaded. What could this minor have that we don't?

"Fine, help us win this war!" I said eagerly. She smiled, and summoned a book with Hecate's hooded face on it.

" Now, now, I know what you're thinking. 'How could a book help win a war?" She mimicked me perfectly, "This book is actually a curse. We give it to the enemy, and the carrier will disintegrate!" She laughed evilly.

The door blew open. In came a strong, muscular man with a shield and helmet. My son, Ares, was angry as usual. "Father, why do you have a weapon that I have not wielded?" He said, like a brat (wonder where he got the from?), " As the god of war, I have to wield every weapon!"

" Be patient my son, you won't be able to-"

"However," Hecate interrupted, " If one had enough potential, they will be granted powers, even I, the goddess of magic, can't stop."

"If Ares can't master it, no one can!" He approached the book.

"ARES NO!" I bellowed. Ares didn't listen, and he grabbed the book.

There was a huge explosion, luckily nothing broke, and it threw Ares, Hecate and I back. I was stunned, and I saw Hermes and Artemis run in the room. I stumbled onto my feet. as my vision cleared, I saw Hecate and Ares side by side.

I saw Ares with fire in eyes, no life at all, just pure rage. "Ares, attack Zeus!" Hecate ordered. Ares walked toward me.

"Son, my strongest son-" I started.

"Hey!" Hermes interrupted.

"Snap out of it!" I continued. Ares kept eyeing me down, like all he wanted to was tear me from limb to limb. he raised his arm, and a fireball shot out of his arm. Luckily, I jumped out of the way.

"Destroy Zeus!' Ares yelled, when an arrow hit him in the back of the head.

"Hey doofus, over here!" Artemis yelled. Ares, now with golden blood flowing from the back of his head, turned toward Artemis. She gave me time to summon my Master Bolt.

" Yes, Ares, destroy all the gods, I know you want to!" Hecate encouraged.

"WHY, HECATE WHY!" I made the whole mountain shake.

" Because, you gods take all the glory! After you're all dead, all the mortals will worship to the mighty Hecate, the one who killed all the gods!

"YOU'RE WRONG, THE TITANS WILL ONLY IGNORE YOU!" I Bellowed, "YOU CAN'T WIN!"

"Whatever, at least I won't have to deal with you!" she snapped her fingers, and vanished.

I turned to Ares, who had Artemis pinned. Hermes was kicking Ares's shins, which didn't phase him at all. "HEY YOU!" I screamed, "COME FIGHT ME!" Luckily, my taunting worked. Unluckily, it only made him angrier. He blasted Hermes away with a gust of wind, and launched at me. I threw myself at him with my bolt in my hand. There was a huge explosion.

After I awoke, I had a throbbing headache. I was being treated by my son, Hermes. I slowly and painfully sat myself up.

"Master Zeus, you shouldn't be moving arou-"

"I'M FINE" I bellowed. All around me, I saw what had happened. The walls to Mt. Olympus were blown open. All of the other gods watched me as i painfully stood up. Behind them was Ares, who was swimming in a puddle of Ichor, the golden blood of us gods. I knelt down beside him. "Ares," I had tears in my eyes, " I will make hecate pay to what she has done to you." The body began to move.

"Master *cough* Zeus-" Ares choked. I knew he wasn't dead, I only summoned enough lightning to weaken him.

"Please son, call me dad." I said, with a tear rolling down my cheek.

"I'm sorry *cough* I can't stay after what I've done to you." He stood up, and walked over to the blown wall. "Don't come looking for me." He jumped outside, and flew away.

Shocked, I looked around the remaining rubble. In the back of the room, was the cursed book. I whistled, and ordered a bald eagle to carry it away into the deepest, farthest, and most dangerous part of the world. The eagle carried it away, and I watched it until it was out of sight.

I know In a few millennium the book will be opened again, but hopefully, someone strong enough to get passed the curse will be the next wielder.

Ch. 1

I Fall Down A Hole.

I looked at the clock. Five more minutes. Then, I can book it out of class and hopefully evade the bullies. 4 minutes. Just act like you're paying attention, Harold. I scanned the classroom. Mr. Brady is eager to get out of school too, I don't blame him. In a town like this, it's hard to get through without upsetting a gang by looking at them.

2 minutes. Thats how my parents were killed. they were walking back home with a full paycheck when a new gang appeared. they call themselves 'The Silver Bullets', in hoping they will be the top new gang. The Silver Bullets appeared in front of them, and shot both of them in the knee and let them bleed out. I was 5 then, I'm 14 now.

1 minute. The police did all they could without getting in harm's way. All of the police in the area are pansies. they've let an all out gang war go on for a week because they just don't care.

RIIIIIIIING. the bell went off. I bolted out of my seat and into the hallway. after I walked outside, I was certain I was going to make it home without getting hurt, final-

"Hey there, little guy." One of my classmates said. He had two others with him. "Do you guys think we should make this little twerp give us his money?"

"I don't have any change!" I shouted, If only I was strong enough to defend for myself.

"Why not, Oh yeah," he laughed, "You're the little orphan whose mommy and daddy got shot!"

"Uhhhhh, is he still gonna pay us, boss?" One of his friends asked.

"Oh yea, he'll pay," He smiled. "But were gonna beat him-OW!" I stomped on his foot as hard as I could and ran toward the foster home. That was the last time anyone picked on Harold Williams.

"Don't just stand there, morons, get him!" The leader whined. I sprinted down the street. I turned the corner and arrived at my god awful foster home.

The house had yellow paint chipping off of it. The shutters were damaged, and the door didn't close all the way. I walked in as quietly as I could, so I could avoid alerting Mrs. Sheneil and the other foster kids that I was home.

Mrs. Sheneil is what makes the foster home unbearable. She was a two hundred pound woman that never did anything but sit in the 'family room'. She only made money from this dump. Us kids had to do everything ourselves.

If you thought the house couldn't get any worse, well, it did. the staircase's rim had been torn off, the kitchen only had a fridge, so everything we ate was frozen. I normally skipped out on eating meals.

I entered my room, or if you could even call it a room. The only thing my room had was a mattress and a desk with pictures of my parents on it. I sat next to my desk and held the picture. My dad, smiling brightly with his arms around mom. If only things could have stayed that way. A tear rolled out of my eye.

*Knock knock.* "Hey, Harold, You in there?" I heard from behind the door. I put the picture down, and opened the door. I saw my best and only friend, Jack. His parents were killed too, expect the exact opposite way mine were. Jack's parents were part of a gang. The police shot them. No one in the gang wanted to watch a little kid, so Jack got sent here. I'm not sure why Jack and I get along so much. Everyone else is afraid of him.

"Hey, Jack." I said. You could tell he just woke up. His afro is really fuzzy. Jack looks like an orphan you would see on tv. He's black, no one likes him, and he's only 8 years old, The youngest one here.

"So, uh, food is ready, if you want to eat." Jack smiled, No one likes the food here. "Or we could go on a walk?"

"A walk sounds fun." I said.

We walked past the city limits and into the woods. For a small Indiana town, It wasn't that far of a walk. The woods were quiet, and made me forget everything that was around me until Jack spoke.

"Hey Harold, I've been wanting to tell you something."

"And what's that?"

"Well, it's when uhh.. you see-AHHHHHHH!"Jack fell threw the ground, and fell into what looked like a cave.

"Jack, are you okay!?" I screamed.

"Yea." Jack moaned. " You should come down here!" I jumped into the hole that Jack fell into. The walls started to glow in patterns that looked like a really ancient writing.

Στη μνήμη του Άρη

What it stood for, I had no clue.

"What is this place?" Jack asked.

"I'm not sure," I answered, "follow me." We walked down a really long passage with the weird writing all over the walls. We turned a corner to find a floating and glowing book. Painted on the cover of it was a mysterious robed figure.

Ch. 2

I Give My Teacher A Heart Attack

The book drew me in. I couldn't stop walking toward it.

"Harold, what is that?" Jack questioned, "Harold, don't grab it!" I was trying with all my might not to touch it.

I gave. My hand wrapped around the book. **KABOOM**!

I awoke. My ears were ringing. My vision was blurry. I tried to look around. I saw Jack unconscious. Did I do that to him? I was so confused.

The floor started vibrating. Oh No, cave in! I ran over to Jack, and hoisted him up on my shoulders. I have to get out. I have to get out before- **RUMBLE** \- Boulders fell from the roof to cover the way I got out.

I looked up. Light. How do I get up? I heard sirens. Mrs. Sheneil must of called for two missing children, or the locals heard an explosion. Probably the second one.

I was barricaded on all sides. The cave was shaking violently. I was stuck. I was about to die, along with Jack.

" _μύγα_ " slipped out of my mouth. My feet levitated off the ground, "Wo-ah, whats going on? Oh cool! I'm-I'm flying!" Being careful, I rose higher and higher until i was out of the cave. I looked around, I saw police sirens in the distance.

"Hey! Freeze!" One of them shouted. Ah crap, I can't let them find me, especially if I'm flying! I put Jack down, hoping the police will get him home.

"Take care." I said to Jack. I flew out of the woods and back into the city. Where do I go, in a situation like this? I know, the only person that might understand what's happening.

Mr. Brady. The only adult I trust and respect. He, for one, might know about the mysterious writing and everything, and two, he is the only person I talk to besides Jack. Hopefully he is still in his classroom.

I flew up to his classroom window and peeked in. I could see his silhouette moving about. I knocked on his window, and almost gave him a heart attack.

"WHAT IN THE-"

"Mr. Brady, it's me, Harold."

"Harold? What in god's blazes are you doing here? and are you flying?"

"Yes, but please, let me explain." Mr. Brady opened the window and let me in.

"Now please, Harold, stop flying!"

"I don't know!" I complained, "Now listen…" I explained how Jack and I were walking through the forest, how Jack fell in, how I jumped in to save him but saw the book, yatta yatta yatta.

"So you're saying that you started flying when you said _μύγα_?" Brady asked.

"Uhh.. yeah." I answered.

"Okay, try saying _κάτω_ "

"Uhhh, _κάτω_ " My feet touched the ground once again, man, that feels good, "So okay, I can fly! But why?"

"That book you grabbed is part of a really old and rare myth." Brady explained how before the Titan War, Hecate sabotaged the gods with a book, and Ares ran away. Of course there is more to it than that, but I was just summing it down.

"So, the book I grabbed is from a myth? But, aren't myths fake?" Man, I'm getting super confused now.

"It seems so." Brady said, calmly, "But are you surprised? With all of the super folk we've been hearing about, I'd believe anything." Oh, yeah, In big cities there has been these new _Super Heroes_. One is an invincible alien. I just don't believe them. Tourist trap if you ask me.

"I guess." But what if all of these _Heroes_ are true. I mean, if I apparently have a magical book from a myth, why can't a man that run faster than light not be true? "But wait, why me? Why did I end up with it?"

"Well, in the myth Hecate said only those that have enough potential can wield and use the book for their advantage." Brady smiled, "Looks like you have enough potential!"

"Cool, how do I use it?" I smiled.

Ch. 3

I Sprint Into Fire

A week has passed since I fell into that old cave and got the "Power of the Gods." I'm still having trouble believing all of this. Now, I believe the whole thing about my powers, but I don't understand everything else. If I have powers, are the rumors about a man made of steel true? I just don't buy it.

I've been reading a lot of fan made blogs about these "real" heroes. "The Flash" or "Hawkgirl?" I'm sorry, but I don't buy into it. The Earth must be so polluted that it's giving everyone hallucinations.

But still, I have found a book that gives me the powers of the greek gods. So, why can't a half man, half robot superhuman not be true?

Speaking of my powers, I have learned a lot of sweet stuff. Thanks to , he teaches me greek words that could be used as a power. You already know I can fly, but I've also learned how to summon a fireball. That's right, a fireball! All I got to do is say φωτιά μπάλα, and a fireball is floating in my hands! Pretty cool, right!

 _Knock Knock Knock_ " Hey, Harold, it's me."

Shoot, it's Jack! I've forgot all about him ever since I was soaring through the sky. "Come in!"

Jack walked through the door, with a look like he wanted to tear me limb to limb. "Why did you leave me? Huh?" Jack questioned, "Do you know how hard it was to answer to the police about what happened?"

"Jack, I-"

"No listen, I never mentioned your name, so be grateful!" Jack sat next to me on my bed with his arms crossed. "Now I'm the one who will be doing all the chores tonight. You're welcome."

"Jack, I'm sorry. I had to get out before the police found me like th-"

"I don't care, but I just want to let you know, I won't be talking to you anymore." Jack got up, and left the room.

Wow, just like that, I had lost my only friend. Way to go Harold! What was I supposed to do, I couldn't tell him that I found a magical book that gave me sweet powers. He wouldn't believe me. And if he did, he would have told everyone else that his best friend is a wizard. Not going to happen.

My Alarm clock went off. It was time for meeting with Mr. Brady. Should I even call it a meeting? Nah, I like Power Training. It still sounds cheesey, but I'll come up with something better later.

I climbed out my window and flew over to the school. I opened 's window, and climbed in the room.

"Good! you're here!" Mr. Brady exclaimed.

"Where else would I be?" I asked. I awkwardly stared at the ground, thinking about Jack.

"Anyway, I think I found a cool word to master." Mr. Brady said, with a smile on his face.

"Okay…" I said cautiously. "So, what is it?"

"say αόρατος."

" Uhh, αόρατος?" I didn't feel any different.

"Woah, it worked!"

"What did?" I looked around, trying to find out.

"You're Invisible!" I looked down, and to my surprise, I didn't see the rest of my body! I was invisible!

"Woah!" I said.

"Do you know what you could do with this?"

"Freak everyone out at the foster home!?"

"No! You can make a difference!" Mr Brady said! "We can help the police, we can stop most of the gang attacks!"

"Wait, you want me to use my powers to help people?" I didn't want to turn out like all of those "superheroes"

"Harold, you can make a difference!" Mr. Brady said. "You can avenge your parents!"

I looked down, finally realizing what I could really do. If I could find the people who killed my parents, why stop there. I could stop all gang attacks, prevent the tragedy so no other kid would have to deal with it.

"How am I supposed to fend off gang attackers?" I asked.

"Well, we are going to need to train you a lot more." Mr. Brady said, "By the way, can you please say ορατός"

"ορατός?" I looked down, and I could see my body again.

"Thank you, that was bothering me."

A whole month has passed. I've learned pretty neat stuff. I turned invisible and snuck out the Foster Home. I took to the sky. I just needed air, to get away from everything.

At least, that's what I keep telling myself. My real reason is to spot out all the gangs. I've been using my free time to try and find out who killed my parents. I never saw the killers, so it's pretty difficult.

 _RIIIIIIIING_! I jumped, well, as best as you can jump while flying I guess. That was the Fire Siren. I looked around, and saw smoke coming from a building. My instincts kicked in. I froze. what could I do. Wait. What can't I do? I can put out the fire.

I flew down to building. I looked around. I saw 3 people standing outside, waiting for the firefighters to arrive. There was a mom, a dad, and a little boy. There were panicking in horror about something.

"Emily is still in there!" The mom shrieked..

without thinking, I ran in. I looked around and heard a scream. "πυρίμαχο," The greek word for fireproof.

"HELP ME!" I heard a little girl scream. I ran up the stairs, and into the room of the scream. I saw a little girl sitting on the ground, cradling her legs.

"It's okay," I said, kneeling next to her, "Everything will be okay."

"Wh-Who said that?" The little girl said, with a worried look. Oh yea, I'm still invisible.

"ορατός." I said. "There you go." I picked up the girl and headed outside. Once outside, the family ran up and took the girl from my arms. The police ran up and tackled me. I guess a boy running to into a burning house and coming out with no burn mars is kind of suspicious.

"Φύγε" I said. All the cops around me was thrown away, as if heavy winds picked them up. I bolted for it.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" I heard one of the cops say. I turned invisible and turned into an alley. I saw the cops run by. good, I lost them.

"What now, I can't just go back to the foster home, the police will most likely go there and look for me. If I want to keep going, I'm going to need a disguise.

Ch. 4

Out With The Old,

In With The New

I went to the library in hopes to find a computer to find handy greek words. I can't ask Mr. Brady, he might not be happy with me. In the library, there were tvs that played the news. It was already talking about me.

"A house fire attracted an adolescent boy with strange powers!" said one of the reporters. "These guys have been popping up a lot lately."

I can't let anyone in the library see my face. I went to the lost and found and took a hoodie. Hopefully, no one needed that. I threw the hoodie on.

Once I found an open laptop, I did some digging. I looked up many greek gods, and news about recent super heroes. I was there for a long time. I found a suitable word that may help.

"κοστούμι" I looked down, and my clothes changed from what I was wearing, into something much cooler. A red cape grew out of back. My shoes stretched into black boots, and my pants became white and skintight. My belt became thicker with a huge red orb in the middle. My t-shirt became a white, long sleeved, skin tight shirt. A red Omega symbol was in the middle of the shirt. I had heavy metal gloves, good for combat, with a an infinity sign on the forearm part of the glove.

I looked in the reflection of the laptop and saw that I had a mask that only covered my eyes, and a tight necklace.

"Sweet," I said, getting up from the computer, "Now for a name." I've found many possible names that could work, but one of them really stuck out.

"Pantheon." I said. I really like the name. I guess I'm one of those superheroes you hear about on the news now.

I looked around, luckily, no one was around. I unplugged the laptop from the outlet and took the laptop, charger and all.

Ch. 5

A Girl Kidnaps Me

I've been wondering around, without my suit on, looking for the people who killed my parents. I've found many potential suspects, which is better than the police ever did. I just didn't want to jump to conclusion on anyone.

I'm surprised that no police has been looking for me, but yet again, all the police care about are there paychecks. They won't look for me any longer than they have to.

I turned down an alley and into what is my make shift home. A few blankets, a tarp for when rains, I probably looked like a hobo.

As I was sitting down, I pulled my laptop from thin air (Oh yea, I found a spell that lets me summon and put away objects into mid air!), and started researching. After a while,Two guys that appeared to be from a gang walked by. They looked at my laptop as if they wanted to steal it.

After they walked by, I put my laptop away, and tried to rest. Right after I laid down, I heard a screech.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU DIRTY MEN!" It sounded like a teen girl.

"Hey, quit you're screaming, it'll be over with quickly." I heard a man say.

"κοστούμι" I said. My suit appeared on me. I slowly got up, and crept to where the I heard the girl. I looked around the corner, and saw the two men that walked by me earlier tying a girl's hands behind her back.

I turned invisible, and snuck up behind the men. "δεμένο." ropes ejected from my hands, and wrapped around the men. I kicked their feet from under them. Both men were suddenly on the ground, struggling to get out of the ropes.

I ran up to the girl to free her, only thing was, she was already free.

"I could of handled them." She said. The closer I got, the more blond her hair glowed. I noticed her red shirt had an eagle that's wingspan went from arm to arm. Her arms bulged with muscles. Attached to her waist was a glowing red lasso.

"Uh, huh." I said, eyeballing her, "So, you can go back home I got it-" The girl grabbed my arm, and threw me over her shoulder. Next thing I knew, we were flying through the sky. "Woah!"

"Surprised?" The girl asked, sarcastically.

"Uh, Yea!" I said. I saw the school, the foster home, and the burnt down house where I saved that little girl. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see!" She smiled. Of course I won't get a straight answer, Harold! Once we finally landed, I stumbled onto the ground. I got back up, and looked forward. I almost stumbled backwards.

five new people were standing in front of me. In the front, was a boy with a mask that only covered his eyes. He had an emblem in the front of his chest That looked like the head of a falcone. He had a utility belt around his waist

The one by the boy in front, was the girl. Next to her was a really buff boy. he had the logo of the "man of steel" we've all heard about on his black t-shirt. He also had jeans. He looked really casual.

Next to him was a boy covered in purple. He had a mask that looked like a bandana that covered all of his face but his mouth. He was wearing a skin tight purple costume as well. In the middle of his suit, a darker shade of purple striped down his suit.

On the other side, opposite to the man in purple, was a boy with a gold and red suit. Streaks of lighting decorated his suit. By his ears were lighting strikes as well. He looked the man that can run faster than light.

In the back, flying in the air, was what looked like a shadow of a woman. What appeared to be smoke flowed from her hair. Little specks of white appeared randomly on the shadow. Her eyes and mouth glowed white.

"Hello, there, Harold." The one that took the symbol of a falcone said.

"Uh, Hi?" I said, really confused with what was going on.

"I'm Red Robin." He said, "You've already met Wonder Girl," He gestured towards the girl that I tried to save, " There's Superboy, Bunker, Kid Flash, and Solstice." He gestured to each of the ones behind him in the order I described them.

"Uh, Okay" I said, "What do you want with me?"

"We want you, to be part of the Teen Titans!" Red Robin said, with his arm held out, as if to shake hands.

To Be Continued.


End file.
